


adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, background emmy/layton, or at least minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Luke Triton, Raymond & Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	adventure

The engine hummed loudly as the airship lifted off of the ground. The wind blew past it, scattering debris across the ground. 

A short man steered the airship in the direction of the trees and kept it at a slow pace. Behind him, a brown-haired man and a small boy stood side by side. The small boy looked up at the man and gave him a gentle smile. The brown-haired man smiled back. 

The short man looked over his shoulder at the passengers. Two others, a top hat-wearing gentleman and a brunette in a yellow dress, had gotten settled in the back. They slept softly and snuggled up against one another with a blanket over top. 

The short man smiled at them and turned back to what was ahead of him. "We should be arriving within a few days, master." The man stated. The brown-haired man nodded and looked down at the boy. "Are you ready, Luke?" The man asked. The young boy nodded in response. "Yes, Professah Sycamore!" He said and gave him a salute. The professor smiled softly at him and pecked his cheek.

A light blush formed over Luke's cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. A soft chuckle escaped Desmond's throat. "You're adorable, Luke." He commented.


End file.
